The invention relates to an adapter for sleeves with elastomer cable seals and to a method for introducing a fiber-optic cable into such a sleeve.
Sleeves for optical-fiber cables have two sealing systems that differ in principle, namely elastomer cable seals in the lower housing part of the sleeve and shrink collars.
Recently, new types of optical-fiber cables known as blown-fiber cables have been developed. They comprise a multiplicity of ducts, through which fibers are subsequently blown by means of compressed air. These cables are extremely rigid, so that their direct introduction into the sleeve causes difficulties when the sleeve is subsequently moved.
To solve the problem, it is conceivable to strip some of the sheathing from the cable and introduce the ducts directly into the sleeve. The ducts could then be protected outside the sleeve by a flexible tube, which is then brought up to the sleeve. However, this causes problems at the elastomer cable seal.